


Preying on a Predator

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Butt Plugs, Canon-verse except Hux transforms into a fox and Ren transforms into a rabbit, Come Eating, Comedy, Crack, Facials, Fox Armitage Hux, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rabbit Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, what have i become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Everything changes the day Armitage Hux discovers that Kylo Ren shares his affliction: insert an animal-tail plug into his ass, and he transforms into that animal.





	Preying on a Predator

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to use content warnings only because I don't like definitively saying there's no noncon when there's dubcon. Some manhandling and sexual acts occur without express consent, and there is some complaining about this (along with secret enjoyment).

It was incredible, Hux thought, that Ren had turned out to have the same affliction he did: just slip in an animal-themed butt plug, and he transformed into that animal. Then again, perhaps it wasn’t that incredible—perhaps it was part of Supreme Leader’s grand design for the First Order.

Hux had made the discovery quite by accident, catching one of Ren’s transformations on a security holo. Why had he been viewing security holos of Ren’s quarters? Hux supposed he should come up with some sort of answer for that—an answer that was not _I wanted to see if he was a regular person in any way. I wanted to catch him being vulnerable. Oh, all right, fine, I wanted to watch him masturbate._

Ren had complied with Hux’s unspoken wish, sprawling back naked on his bed, pulling his knees up toward his shoulders and teasing his own rim with a sleek black plug that had a black tuft at the end. At first Hux had thought the tuft was for tickling. But then Ren began pumping the plug into his ass, and the wild thought occurred to Hux that the tuft looked like a rabbit’s tail—

And then he’d shifted, right then and there.

The black bunny rabbit at the center of Ren’s bed was much smaller than his human form, but it was obviously still him. The bun humped the sheets briskly for a few seconds, letting out a grumbly little sound of pleasure. Then Rabbit Ren was bounding off the bed and out the door, down the corridor and off into the winter forests of Starkiller Base.

Hux couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Supreme Leader had never told him about Ren’s other form. Hux supposed the leader hadn’t told Ren about his, either. But the important thing was, while Supreme Leader had forbidden Hux and Ren to kill each other, he’d never said a fox couldn’t kill a rabbit.

Hux couldn’t be blamed for stalking and murdering his natural prey.

He found his own special plug, a fashionable number in elegant gold, and fondly stroked the fox tail attached to the end. Then he slipped it in with hardly any trouble, thankful that his morning routine included _finger self; don’t think about Ren_.

Fox Hux scampered off into the forest, following Rabbit Ren’s obvious scent and the little paw prints he’d left in the snow. The trail was almost too easy to find; perhaps Ren had grown complacent given that Starkiller’s natural wildlife had all been obliterated. He would certainly have no idea he was being hunted. Hux was almost— _almost_ —wistful; he hadn’t had a good hunt in quite some time. But regardless of how simple it would be to find Rabbit Ren, the important thing was that Hux _would_  find him, and then he would kill him. The thorn in his side would be gone once and for all.

The trail led deeper and deeper into the forest. The canopy blocked out the light of the system’s sun, leaving Fox Hux in near-total darkness. His keen eyes and ears were more than a match for these conditions, and Rabbit Ren’s trail was so fresh and thick to his senses that Hux bounded forward eagerly, dodging his way through tree trunks and roots and branches with ease.

When the light began to brighten again, Hux slowed. The trail led out into what appeared to be a clearing, though he couldn’t quite see past a wall of bramble. Impatient, Hux vaulted over it—

—and what he saw in the clearing caused a scream of surprise and anger to tear its way from his fox throat. There he was. There was Ren. Only it wasn’t Rabbit Ren. It was human Ren. Completely naked human Ren.

Ren gazed at Hux, tilting his head to one side and smiling. He raised his cottontail plug, waving it in a lazy circle. Ren was sprawled out on a bed of leaves that had been cleared of snow, but still, he had to be freezing. That wasn’t the most incredible thing, though. Ren lay at the center of a beam of sunlight, propped up on one arm, his muscular body laid out on display—and his cock was fully erect.

“Are you here to eat me, Mr. Fox?” Ren asked, in a decidedly un-rabbit-like purr.

Hux stood, frozen, one paw lifted, and stared.

“I suppose you’re wondering how I knew?” Ren said. “I know lots of things.”

Snorting, Hux cantered off to one side, evaluating the situation. He wasn’t sure what Ren was playing at. He did know that if he transformed here, he’d be just as naked and cold as Ren was, and that thought didn’t sound appealing. Hux turned and trotted back the other way. Pacing wasn’t something he typically allowed himself to do in human form, but as a fox it helped to bleed off his seemingly boundless energy, and it also ensured he was ready to leap or run at any moment. He wore a track into the snow, prancing back and forth, back and forth, keeping his eyes on Ren.

“Hux,” Ren complained suddenly. “I know it’s you. Transform already.”

Hux let out a decidedly _no_ -sounding sniff.

“Come here.” Ren held out a hand, and Hux suddenly found himself flying through the air. Screeching, legs flailing and teeth snapping, Hux fought to escape the Force hold, but it was no use. Soon he was landing in Ren’s arms, where Ren hugged him to his bare chest. “Oh, that’s a nice coat,” Ren said, burying his face in Hux’s fur.

But Hux was not interested in flattery at the moment, even if it was coming from Ren. He growled and struggled and scratched at Ren’s arms and chest. “Careful, there,” Ren said, sounding amused, and then Hux felt the plug shift, and he snapped his teeth furiously at Ren’s face—

And then there he was, human and naked and lying in Ren’s arms.

“Give that back,” he snarled, pushing himself to his feet and grabbing for the fox tail. Ren held it out of reach, grinning. “Fuck you, Ren.”

“Okay,” Ren said. Hux blinked. “I was sort of hoping you would.” He glanced down toward his dick, which was, incredibly, _still_ hard. A drop of precome had formed at the slit, shining like a jewel.

Hux scowled at him. “Ass up, then,” he commanded. To his surprise, Ren shuffled around to comply, reaching back to hold himself open. He had to set the fox tail down to do this, and Hux considered making a grab for it…but instead he found himself stepping between Ren’s parted legs and pressing the head of his own rapidly hardening cock at Ren’s dark red entrance, still sloppy with lube from the plug.

“Careful what you wish for, Ren,” Hux growled. He reached up to curl his fingers in Ren’s hair, and wrapped his other hand around the base of Ren’s cock. Then he slammed himself into Ren with one stroke.

Ren screamed. “Fuck!” he huffed out as Hux withdrew and drove back in. “This is— _exactly_ —what I wanted,” he gasped.

Hux scowled and fucked into Ren harder. “Yeah?” he asked breathlessly, twisting the clump of Ren’s hair in his hand. “Well, you don’t get to come.”

Ren whined. “Oh, please, please, Mr. Fox, please let me—”

“Silly rabbit,” Hux grunted. He pounded Ren’s ass, shifting his angle until Ren was screeching, keeping a tight hold on the base of Ren’s cock. By the time Hux had spilled into Ren with a violent shudder, Ren was shaking and sobbing and babbling incoherently.

Hux pulled out and sat back on his haunches, working to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, panting, lips parted.

And then, suddenly, something warm was dribbling onto his face.

“Damn it,” Hux spluttered, spitting Ren’s come off his lips, “I said you couldn’t come.”

“Sorry,” Ren said unapologetically, rubbing the head of his cock over Hux’s cheek and smearing his come everywhere. “You have great cheekbones.”

“And you are _unbelievably_  ugly,” Hux responded, opening his eyes at last.

Ren pouted, smacking his dick lightly across Hux’s face. “You don’t think that.”

“Yes I do,” Hux said. “I’ve thought it ever since the first time I saw you. You— _gakk_ —” His utter lies were cut off by Ren’s cock forcing its way past his lips, over his tongue and back to his throat. How was he even hard again? Shit, he was using the Force to keep himself erect, wasn’t he? Hux raised his tearing eyes to Ren’s face and let out a muffled grunt of extreme displeasure, even as he began sucking at Ren’s dick, because it was an awfully nice dick and why waste the opportunity?

Ren groaned; though he was holding his dick straight with the Force, he was apparently still sensitive from coming. Hux would have grinned if his mouth wasn’t stuffed full. Instead, he drew back and drove forward again, fucking his face onto Ren’s cock.

“Augh,” Ren gasped in agony. He grabbed a fistful of Hux’s hair and dragged him off his cock. “Fuck, Hux.”

“Careful what you wish for,” Hux said again. He shivered a bit; the cold was starting to get to him. “Now give me my damn tail.” As Ren sullenly handed it over, Hux continued, “I’m willing to put this behind us—”

“I’m not,” Ren said, his eyes snapping to Hux’s, suddenly intense.

“What?”

“I’m not willing to put this behind us. I want to do this again. I want to do this every day.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I’m not chasing you out into the woods every day.”

“I’ll come to your quarters, then.”

Hux considered. He _did_  feel more sated than he usually did after his morning routine. There was something nice about having a partner, even if it did have to be Ren, who Hux certainly never thought about in this way. Never. Never ever.

“Clean this off,” Hux said, gesturing to the mess Ren had left on his face, “and I’ll think about it.”

Ren was grinning again, in that way he did when he thought he’d won—and then he leaned in and lapped up his own come, and Hux realized that he _had_. The hunter had become the prey—the entirely too willing prey.

“Shit,” Hux said softly, and he tipped his lips toward Ren’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a Tumblr prompt. Anonymous asked: [That picture of Fox Hux and your Bunny Ren that elviscl did](http://elviscl.tumblr.com/post/159407705965/slightly-based-off-of-cosleias-bunnyren-and) makes me think of Hux in his fox form trying to chase down Ren in his rabbit form though the woods intent on making him dinner. Only when Hux jumps though a bramble into a clearing, there's Ren sprawled out waiting for him, butt naked in a shaft of sunlight in his human form waving his black cottontail in the air enticingly. And then he'd say something eyerollingly bad like, "Are you here to eat me, Mr. Fox?" Hux can't stand him.


End file.
